Dara Ware Allen
Background * Appointed member to the school board for Pittsburgh Public Schools by Luke Ravenstahl. * In the primary in the spring of 2011, she was NOT endorsed by the Post-Gazette. * P-G Endorsement link for Dara Ware Allen in April 2011 Media YouthWorks director appointed to Pittsburgh school board Mayor Luke Ravenstahl this morning appointed Dara Ware Allen, a Highland Park resident and executive director of the nonprofit group YouthWorks Inc., to the city school board. Dr. Ware Allen, 36, succeeds Heather Arnet, who resigned June 30, as the board's District 2 representative. The district covers the North Side and East End. She will serve the balance of Ms. Arnet's term, which runs through Dec. 5, 2011. YouthWorks, Downtown, provides job-readiness, job-search, job-shadowing and other services to at-risk youths, giving Dr. Ware Allen a window on the Pittsburgh Public Schools' efforts to overhaul career and technical education and better prepare students for college and the work force. Dr. Ware Allen also served on the district's task force on high school reform, on a district committee on career and technical education and on a multi-agency group on dropout prevention. She has a doctorate in work force education and development from Penn State University. Mr. Ravenstahl said he selected Dr. Ware Allen "because of her extensive professional experience in working with young people and her proven commitment to the future of Pittsburgh Public Schools, our children and our city." Dr. Ware Allen will be sworn in at tomorrow's board meeting. In all, eight people applied for Ms. Arnet's seat. Dr. Ware Allen's appointment maintains the number of female board members at four and increases the number of black board members to four on the . "I am humbled by this opportunity to serve the interests of all Pittsburgh Public School students and the City of Pittsburgh and am committing my best to this challenging and important role," she said in a statement. Read more: http://www.postgazette.com/pg/09237/993108-100.stm#ixzz0PDm6NRSZ A+ Schools Voter Guide Dara Ware Allen School Board Director since 2009 Executive Director, Youth Works Inc. Resides in Highland Park Cross-filed as both Democrat and Republican Throughout my professional experiences, the ability to work collaboratively and build win-win coalitions with a cross-section of individuals and groups is a skill that comes naturally to me. From working with governmental, corporate, educational, and nonprofit executives as well as individuals from a grass-roots level, I am often able to build consensus among key stakeholders. I would continue to use this ability to enhance strategic discussions and planning around PPS educational priorities and initiatives. I along with other current members of the Board take all of the indicators identified by A+ Schools of effective governance very seriously. Of all of the indicators, I expend particular effort in striving to continuously build my competence as a board member. It is important to base our decisions on data (informal and formal) and a high level of preparedness. Ultimately, our individual competence is a direct reflection of our effectiveness overall. The School Board's role is to work collaboratively together with the Superintendent and designated staff while giving voice to the concerns and best hopes of PPS residents. Ware Allen, Dara Category:Candidate 2011